pocketmonstersspecialfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventure 4: Wanted: Pikachu!
Adventure 4: Wanted: Pikachu (or "Vs: Pikachu") is a chapter in the Red-Green-Blue Arc. It is the follower chapter of Adventure 3: The Secret of Kangaskhan and precursor chapter of Adventure 5: Onix Is On! Storyline Red entered Pewter City, while a crowd of people running along the street. They seemed pissed of and were trying to capture something, because some of them carry a scoop. Red woundered what they are up to. He finaly discovered a wanted poster. It said, that a Pikachu is wanted. Red decided to give it a hand and capture this Pikachu. Meanwhile, the crowd managed to surround the mouse Pokémon, but it escaped and ate an appel on a stand. On of the chaser, used his scoop to capture it, but the electric Pokémon just an electric attack and the chaser become dizzy. After that, it jumed of the stand and run away, the crowd followed it. Red summoned Bulbasaur and bumped into the chase. The crowd formed a circle and watched the battle. Pikachu used an electric attack, but that was not very effective, because Bulbasaur is a Grass-Type. Red ordered a simply sleep powder attack and Pikachu fell into sleep. He used that chance and trow a Pokéball, which managed to capture the mouse Pokémon. Because Red captured the Pikachu, he got the reward of the wanted poster and enjoyed a quiet big meal, which some of the residents made. They asked him, why he come to there town and Red showed them, the Pokédex, while he was adding the data of Pikachu. But while he rave about it, Pikachu made a rebellion in his Pokèball. Some time later, Red was sitting outside and tryed to get along with Pikachu. But the Pokémon just put his face away and often shocked Red a little. After another shock, Green appered behind Red and backbited about Red, who don`t managed to controll a Pikachu. Green told him about Brock, the Gym leader of Pewter City and the Boulder Badge. Brock is currently looking for some challenger, who is worth a figth with him. The winner would get the Boulder Badge from Brock. So Green bet with Red, who would win the Boulder Badge first. Green left a paper, when he left, which told Red, that the next challenge, for the Boulder Badge would be tomorrow. He decided to accept the bet and go to the challenge. But first, he needed to recover his Pokémon. But on the next Day, he discovered that the Pokécenter, was destructed, so his Pokémon, Bulbasaur and Poliwhirl were nearly out of order and Reds only full recovered Pokémon, was Pikachu. Even so, he decided not to give up and showed up, at the Gym, where already a fight was going on. Important Events *Red reached Pewter City *Red capture a Pikachu, which does not take order from him. *Green told him about the power of the Badges. Debut 'Pokémon' *Pikachu *Charmeleon Appearance *Red *Green *Residents of Pewter City 'Pokémon' *Bulbasaur (Reds) *Poliwhirl (Reds) *Pikachu (Reds) *Charmeleon (Greens) Category:Chapters